


Things can be deceiving

by cupofsunshine, Hahayeahanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Explicit Language, Fukuroudani, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Johzenji, Karasuno, Multi, Nekoma, Parties, Piercings, Shiratorizawa, Tattoos, Texting, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, smart hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofsunshine/pseuds/cupofsunshine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hahayeahanime/pseuds/Hahayeahanime
Summary: Nobody at Karasuno know about Hinata's love for partying. Well except for a few.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Shirabu Kenjirou, Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tsukishima Kei & Futakuchi Kenji, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 382





	1. Finding a party friend

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not very good, it's my first fanfiction. This a crossover story with Cupofsunshine.

Everyone suspected that the Karasuno volleyball club was crazy, wild and loved parties. Everyone was completely wrong. Hinata Shouyou isn't like the rest of the team. He has secret tattoos and piercings and loves to party.

When he first joined everyone expected him to be this dumb, idiotic, hyper redhead because of his personality. But what they don't know is that he got accepted to Shiratorizawa on a academic scholarship alone. The only one who has a suspicion of his intelligence is Tsukishima. Hinata kept mentioning to the team that he wasn't going to fail the exam but they wouldn't listen so Tsukishima ended up having to tutor him, (He got Yachi to help a few times also as he met her at a few parties.)

When they started the tutoring sessions Tsukishima noticed his intellect. He kept getting every question he was asked correct so Tsukishima started asking him harder questions and he also got those correct. Finally Tsukishima had to ask why he was being tutored if he was so smart.

"Shrimpy, why the hell am I tutoring you if you keep getting all the answers correct" Tsukishima asked with a annoyed tone. "Sorry Tsukishima I forgot you weren't there when we were discussing it" Hinata said then breathed a big sigh before telling him "Im actually a straight A student but the team didn't believe me when I told them I didn't need a tutor, I think they see me as dumb because of my personality".

"I don't believe you Shrimpy as you are just a volleyball idiot" Tsukishima said in interest to see if he was actually telling the true. "I figured you say that" Hinata said as he brought out the scholarship to Shiratorizawa and his report cards from middle school for Tsukishima to look over. While Tsukishima looked them over Hinata asked "Promise you won't tell the team what i'm about to tell you." Tsukishima just nodded dumbly as he looked over the scholarship again "I actually don't like volleyball as much as I say I do, I still love it don't get me wrong but I would rather be partying then spending all my free time practicing." At the word partying Tsukishimas head snapped up and he said "you go to parties to, you don't look like you would" before slamming his hand on his mouth as he realized what he said.

"You go to parties to Tsukishima! Which areas, I go to mainly Johzenji, Shiratorizawa, and Aoba Johsai as I have friends at two places and my boyfriend goes to the other" Hinata said excitedly then realized what he said. Either not hearing the boyfriend comment or didn't care to much Tsukishima said "I usually travel to the Toyko area and party at the Nekoma or Fukurodani areas but once and awhile ill go to Date Tech or Shiratorizawa". "You don't care that I have a boyfriend" Hinata asked in a shy voice. "Listen Hinata I am gay AS fuck and in a happy relationship so no I do not care" Tsukishima exclaimed then quieted down. "You can't tell anyone, the only people that know that are my boyfriend, his friends, my parents and now you, Yamaguchi doesn't even know yet as I don't know how he would react" Tsukishima said seriously. "You can't tell anyone either as i'm in the same boat except my two bestfriends know" Hinata also said seriously. As they both agreed Hinata asked "hey do you mind if we go to some parties together, I mostly have to go to them alone or with Yachi as my boyfriend can't always attend with me?" "Sure Shrimpy but nobody can know, you can attend some I go to and I can attend some you go to" Tsukishima said.

Hinata then asked "can we use this time to just talk and hangout, maybe invite Yachi then ill do my tests, blow them all the way with my scores and you can get most of the credit for being a good teacher from Daichi and the Coach?" "Sure Shrimpy that sounds fine, we might have something in common that will help us get to know each other better" Tsukishima responded. 

"Can I call you Shima when people aren't near?" "Sure Sho, I can call you that right?" "YES! You can do it in public or private I don't care".


	2. The Tattoo Scandel

Tsukishima and Hinata walked into practice after talking. Everyone was confused when they walked in together but decided not to question it except for one idiot. 

"Dumbass Hinata why are you talking to this beanpole?" yelled Kageyama. "Wow Kageyama,I didn't know you were obsessed with Shrimpy" Tsukishima spoke then said "maybe you have a cru-" "SHUT UP I DON"T" yelled Kageyama. After the argument the team started to get ready for practice. 

"Hey Noya wouldn't it be cool to get a tattoo" asked Tanaka. "Hell Ya Ryu, it would be, now I want one but my parents would never give me permission" Nishinoya said dejectedly. Hinata was glad they didn't know about his tattoos. He knew Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai would hound him for answers and think there cool but he wasn't ready to show anybody them yet. It didn't help that he thought the third years and maybe some of the second years would be disappointed in him. 

After there discussion about tattoos was over everyone was changed and ready for practice which consisted of the freak quick being preformed, Tsukishima's snarky insults, diving receive drills, blocking drills and a shit ton of yelling. 

It was after practice was over while they were changing where shit hit the fan.

"Holy shit Hinata is that a tattoo" yelled Nishinoya, "what tattoo? I don't have a tattoo, your lying" Hinata said rushed realizing he forgot to cover the one on his back. 

"WHAT, he does" yells Tanaka, "let me see."

Somehow Tanaka forced Hinata to turn around to show a pair of tiny crow wings on his shoulder blades that he forgot to cover that morning. 

By the time he was forced to turn around Hinata was already freaking out.

'What if I get made fun of because they don't like tattoos or they tell the school then I get kicked out because of the no tattoo policy' was Hinata's internal thinking.

"Didn't you tell me you put a temporary tattoo on your back to see if you got in trouble?" asked Tsukishima.

"Oh yeah! Your right I forgot I did that thanks for reminding me" breathed Hinata relived that Tsukishima helped him out. 

"Well anyway I have to go home so I better be going, Bye!" yelled Hinata as he was running out of the clubroom.

After Hinata ran out of the clubroom it was just a whole bunch of awkward silence.

"Well now that this is over I'm gonna head out to" said Tsukishima walking out of the clubroom to with Yamaguchi trailing after them.

After Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked out Suga, and Daichi started to conspire with each other. 

"When did Hinata and Tsukishima become such good friends?' Daichi asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know but I am going to find out" Suga mischievously said.


	3. Investigation

Suga was on a mission. His mission was to find out why Hinata and Tsukishima were acting all buddy-buddy.

It started after Tsukishima started tutoring Hinata. He knows there should be nothing special about that as there personalities seem to clash but he knows thats where the friendship started.

Suga started to think really hard of ways the friendship could have started as he figured Tsukishima would have been annoyed with having to tutor Hinata and he was when Suga asked him to but after the tutoring session they were acting like they had been friends forever. 

Suga sighed frustrated, he was just to damned curious and he would get to the bottom of it if its the last thing he did. 

Suga walked out of the clubroom and into the gym deciding to ponder over the question later, 'Why were Tsukishima and Hinata such good friends all of a sudden'.

The Next Day

Suga walked into the school ready to get down to some business and find out why Tsukishima and Hinata were suddenly friends. 

Suga was first going to talk to Yamaguchi and see if he knew anything and he didn't he would try Kageyama. 

"Hey Yamaguchi do you know why Tsukishima and Hinata are acting so nice to each other" questioned Suga.

"Ummm, sorry Suga-senpai I don't but I have been wondering the same thing" spoke Yamaguchi. 

"Ok thanks Yamaguchi, I'm going to go see if Kageyama might know why" Suga said while walking away.

"Ok bye Suga-senpai" Yamaguchi said as he walked the other way so he could go to class.

"Bye Yamaguchi" said Suga.

Suga walked around campus for a bit before he ran into Kageyama.

"Hey Kageyama" Suga yelled to get Kageyama's attention.

"Yeah Suga-senpai?" questioned Kageyama. 

"Do you know why Tsukishima and Hinata have been acting so friendly to one another?" questioned Suga.

"No I don't know why that dumbass would want to hangout with an asshole like Tsukishima" stated Kageyama. 

"Kageyama don't be rude to your teammates but thanks for your help anyways" Suga said as he walked away.

"Right sorry Suga-senpai and ill see you later at practice" Kageyama yelled as he ran away to get to class.

"Yup bye Kageyama" Suga yelled as he ran to his class so he wouldn't be late.

After Classes

'I'm back to square one' Suga thought as he walked in to practice.

Suga was so lost in thought that he had walked straight into Daichi and they both fell over. 

"Oh shit, sorry Daichi I wasn't watching where I was going" Suga said rushed as he scrambled up to offer Daichi a hand to help him up. 

"It's fine Suga I should have also been paying attention" Daichi said as he took Suga hand and stood up.

"What were you thinking about Suga?" questioned Daichi.

"Oh nothing much, just why Hinata and Tsukishima are acting so friendly with one another" Suga replied nervously.

"It's probably nothing Suga, they probably just found a mutual interest or they decided that it would be easier to be friends with each other then to not get along" Daichi said after some thought.

"Yeah your probably right, thanks Daichi" Suga spoke a little relived that he wasn't obsessing or the friendship anymore.

"No problem Suga" Daichi replied.

And with that Suga dropped the issue.


	4. Telling of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I have a really bad posting schedule, I have had a lot of stuff going on in the past few month and especially since corona virus started, ill try to post more often.

Hinata was finally going to be able to go to another party and see his boyfriend. He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to wear though. 

He had too many outfits to choose from. 

Like way too many.

While Hinata has been looking for hours he finally narrowed it down to three outfits.

Black jeans with rips, a white plain long sleeve shirt with a dog tag that says “property of the Karasuno volleyball team.”

Dark blue jeans with a red shirt and to top it off a black bomber jacket,

Black joggers with a white tee shirt and a thin jean shirt that is open over top,

After Hinata contemplated what he would wear and finally decided to wear the final outfit. He also decided to grab black and white converse and keep the dog tag on.

He quickly put in his piercings which included black studs on both his ears, his right ear having a his second piercing in his lobe, a helix and a daith, on his left ear he had a tragus, an orbital, as well as an industrial, he also had a septum piercing, a vertical eyebrow and a labaret.

After he was finished getting ready he headed out to his boyfriend Terushima in his black Porsche. 

“Yuuji, I missed you” Hinata yelled as he ran towards the vehicle that already had a open door as Terushima was a gentlemen. As soon as Hinata was in the vehicle he pounced on Terushima to kiss him. 

Terushima kissed him back with the same ferocity as they hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks.

When they finally broke apart Terushima was the first to speak.

“Hey Shou, I missed you to”

“Come on, we got to head out before we’re late to the party” spoke Hinata after he was back in his seat.

“Okay let’s head out” Terushima replied.

While they were driving Hinata was talking all about the training camp he went to with Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shinzen and Ubugawa.

(This part is talking about what happened in Cupofsunshine's story More then Friends as they crossover)

“I brought weed from my stash because I wanted to and Tsukishima who is another first year on the team, Kuroo who is Nekomas captain and I went to the roof top to smoke some weed but I’m pretty sure only Kuroo and I smoked it, then I passed out because I was tired then Bokuto and Akaashi found us and carried me down from the roof, after that I woke up and started to chase Bokuto around and he actually looked SCARED!” exclaimed Hinata as he broke down in laughter with Terushima joining him. 

After he composed himself he started to tell the rest.

“After I chased Bokuto around I was sitting on the ground I heard that Bokuto and Akaashi were dating and that Kuroo and Tsukishima like each other and for some my high ass brain thought I was single for a second b-” Hinata got interrupted by Terushimas offended gasp.

“I can’t believe you forgot about me, your wonderful, amazing boyfriend. I really know where I lie in your heart” Terushima said with a fake offended tone.

“You know I love and when you were high last time you forgot I was your boyfriend for second to” Hinata teased back.

“Touche” was Terushimas response.

“Anyway, let me get to my story. So then I yelled ‘Oh wait I’m not’ so now Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima all know I have a boyfriend but not who as I fell asleep before they could question me anymore” and with that Hinata concluded his story.

(This is where it ends)

“Seriously, well that’s a great mystery for them and it's not like we were hiding our relationship anyways” said Terushima while laughing. 

“I know! Anyways were here” exclaimed Hinata while he got out of the vehicle once it was parked. 

After they were both and could hear the thumping of the music they started to walk inside.


	5. The beginning (of the party)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i havent posted! I have been super busy with being back at school and dance full swing and doesnt help that shitty Covid is going on, im gonna try super hard to post more and more frequently! This is also quite a short chapter so i also apologize for that.

When they arrived inside the house was packed. There were people dancing, drinking and even doing drugs. 

The party was in full swing and Terushima and Hinata were excited. They were gonna enjoy themselves doing everything you do at a party and after a little bit more. 

The only people who knew about their relationship were Tsukishima, Kuroo and all of Johzenji. People in general knew that each of them were dating someone. But not who. 

“Bobata! Futamata! You guys always throw the sickest of parties” exclaimed Terushima. 

“Thanks for the compliment Teru!” Yelled Bobata with Futamata backing him up. 

They walked further into the house to get to the kitchen. For drinks obviously. 

Hinata got some vodka while Terushima got tequila, they planned on getting smashed tonight. 

They drank there drink then went to the dance floor to be stupid and just have fun with eachother. They were giggling like school girls all the while. 

It was gonna be a long night.


	6. Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... I said I was gonna try to post more and quicker..... well I didn't keep my promise. I had major writers block for a long time, and finally had an idea today it all just came spewing out. I also made the chapter longer like I said I would! Yay! Well anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!

Terushima and Hinata decided to ditch the crowd for a while and to go make out like the teenagers they are. Of course that when it went to shit. 

Out of the corner of his eye Hinata could see Tanaka and Noya living it up on the dance floor. 

“Oh shi- shit, shit, shit, shit…” repeated Hinata over and over dragging Terushima to one of the bedrooms and locked the door. 

“Wha- Shouyou what’s wrong?” asked Terushima in a worried tone.

“Two guys from my team are here! Tanaka and Noya! They don’t know that I go to parties or that we are dating…” Hinata exclaimed stressed out. 

Terushima smiles a little sympathetically. “Because you're not sure if they will accept you?”

“Yeah that’s it… I’m just worried about how they would react if I told them or they caught me.” Said Hinata a little down. 

Terushima smiles. “Shou, I haven’t met your team yet but I can for sure say from what you told me that they would all be accepting, and from what you say it sounds like your captain and vice-captain aren’t entirely straight themselves.” As Terushima said the last bit he winked at Hinata which sent him into a fit of laughter. 

When Hinata’s laughter finally died out he was finally able to choke out “yeah you're probably right, I’m just thinking to much into it, but I still want to tell them on my own time that I party and am mega gay.”

“I think that’s a great thing Shou, they might feel betrayed if you didn’t tell and they found out by seeing you” said Terushima smiling.

“Yeah” said Hinata before getting a wolfish grin on his face that meant nothing good “wanna avoid them for the whole party but make sure they get glimpses of my hair as nobody else has my natural hair colour?”

Terushima responded back with his own wolfish grin and exclaimed “I would like nothing more Shou!”

For the rest of the party Hinata and Terushima made sure to stay in Noya and Tanaka line of view but everytime they turned towards them they would scurry away, let’s just say Tanaka and Noya were getting increasingly annoyed. 

“I swear we keep seeing Hinata with some guy in the corner of our eyes Ryu!” exclaimed Noya, finally losing his patience.   
“I know Yuu! It doesn’t make any sense! Why would our adorable kohai be at a party!” replied Tanaka, getting very confused and annoyed.

They both shake their heads in a synchronized fashion like the bosses they are before Noya says “must just be a person who dyed their hair orange.”

Tanaka gives a solemn nod before saying “yeah must be, no way our Hinata would be out partying and hanging out with guys with undercuts and piercings.”

While this conversation is happening Terushima and Hinata escaped to the same bedroom they were in before, as soon as they entered and shut the door they broke down with laughter.

“D-Did you see their faces! They were priceless!” choked out Hinata in between laughter. 

There were tears streaming down Terushima’s face because of the laughter. “I-I did! They were getting so annoyed and confused!”

“Do you think they know that i'm the one who was fooling them the whole time” Hinata spoke out between giggles as his laughter died down. 

Terushima shrugs. “Probably not, your whole team except for Tsukishima thinks your innocent and dumb, which your definitely not but still. They probably thought it was someone who dyed their hair. Though if they paid close enough attention they would have realized your height and put two and two together.”

“Yeah, Tanaka and Noya are really dumb.” Hinata deadpanned before smiling like the sunshine he is.

Captivated by the smile Terushima can’t help but smile back before leaning to kiss Hinata. 

As soon as their lips locked a knock on the door broke them apart. 

“Hey, the party is almost over! You two gonna stay the night tonight or call someone to pick you up and come back in the morning for your car?” The person knocking was Futamata, fellow teammate to Terushima and one of his best friends. Also the one who hosted the party. 

The two grin at each other before simultaneously yelling as if they practiced it. (Which they did not.) “Well stay over Futamata!”

On the other side of the door the two boys could hear Futamata grumbling about how they were “creepy” and “when do they have to practice that?” Those words set off another round of laughter between the two before they decided to hit the bar and get as wasted as they could before the night was over. 

Let’s just say they got completely smashed and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They didn’t get a lot of sleep that night if you know what I mean.


End file.
